broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
036 Secret Admirer
Brownish pink and light purple background. ; Panel 1 The sun is rising, peeking over the Broodhollow skyline in soft yellow fading into the light rose and purple of the dawn. Zane narrates, "In the moment upon waking, I couldn't tell how much of the night before had been a *dream*. How the night ended? Most of it? *All* of it?" ; Panel 2. Zane sits up in bed with a start, his face disturbed. He has slept in his clothes. The door to the bathroom is a few feet to his left, and it is slightly ajar. He narrates, "I briefly thought the pattern had failed me... But once again I had failed the pattern." ; Panel 3. We see Zane through the open door, as if the reader is in the bathroom looking at him. The door is to the left, and the edge of the sink is to the right. In between them is Zane, still sitting tensely on the bed and staring at the bathroom, a frown on his face. The sheets are messed up and one pillow has fallen to the floor. He thinks "I *checked* it! Before I left!" ; Panel 4. The reader is still seeing Zane as if from inside the bathroom. Zane is approaching the door, reaching for the handle, an apprehensive look on his face. He thinks "...did I not check it?" ; Panel 5. Zane peers through the ajar door, as if he's staring directly at the reader. One eye is visible through the open door. He seems expressionless as he stares. ; Panel 6. Staring back at him from the darkness is a ghostly, feminine figure, half hidden by the door. Her one visible eye is sunken into her face and glows with a bright, horizontal ray of light, and although she is shaded by the dark room she seems to be bluish-green. She seems almost skeletal, but the patterns of her body seem to be more sinuous, curving in and out at random, and any nose or mouth she might have are not visible. One part of her head seems to loop up and over her forehead, curling beside her eye like a lock of hair. The edge of the toilet can be seen behind her and the top of the doorknob comes to about her waist, so she does not seem to be very tall. The space between panels, for most of the strip, are colored in soft, unobtrusive browns, pinks and purples, but the space behind this panel is colored with a blotch of red, as if bloodstained, and the horizontal glow of her eyes extends into both panel 5 and panel 7. ; Panel 7. Zane jumps back from the door, so surprised his feet both leave the floor and his arms splay out to the sides. His eyes are wide open and he's screaming "Aaaaaah!" Short, thin lines from his head show his surprise. The door still seems to only be ajar. ; Panel 8. Zane has landed on his back not even a foot away from the bathroom. The door is now wide open. Shaking all over and sweating, he lifts his head and shoulders off the floor to look inside. The room is no longer completely dark, and there's a toilet, toilet paper dispenser, clawfoot bathtub with a shower head and a cabinet mounted on the wall with two doors, both tightly closed.